Importance Of A Picture
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: When Cameron takes her niece to the park, she begins to ask questions that lead up to some secret telling. Previously titled Wise For Her Age.
1. She's Wise

**I'm writing this to help me with my Writer's Block :D. This is not my BEST work...so sorry if it's bad quality. I've been in a writers block for a while. I will do two chapters of this, but tell me to continue if you want me to...  
**

**--OMG--CHAMERON--RULES--**

I knew little kids had energy, but I never knew they would have THIS much energy.

Here I was, sitting in my older brother's living room with their 4 year old daughter Whitney while he and his wife Sydney went out for a nice anniversary dinner on a Friday evening. It was 5:00pm and it was also the end of Spring, so the sun was still shining outside. Whitney was just about jumping off the walls with excitement. Apparently, her mommy and daddy never took her to the park after three so this was a big deal.

Yes, I was taking a four year old to the park where she could surely break her arm and it would be all my fault because Ryan and Sydney NEVER go to the park after three. Truthfully, I thought it was a weird rule but I was not the parent here. Just the baby sitter.

"AUNT ALLIE!" Whitney yelled from the living room. I was in the kitchen with her sippie-cup and a bottle of apple juice, even though Whitney claimed she was too big for a "little kid's" cup.

"What?" I shouted my answer while pouring the apple juice into the green sippie-cup.

"I NEED HELP! MY SHOES ARE TANGLEY!" She sounded frustrated. Of course, any kid would be frustrated if they couldn't tie their shoes. I've seen some kids get competitive and a few tantrums have broken out at Whitney's pre-schools the times I've been there to pick her up because Sydney and Ryan had both been working.

"Come in here, sweetie!" I screwed on the top of the sippie-cup and shook it to test if it was tight enough. When I was satisfied, I put it on the counter and Whitney waddled into the kitchen. She almost tripped over one of her shoelaces as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Okay, so do you know the bunny rule?" I asked her, already knowing the answer was no. Whitney shook her head, eyes wide.

"It's easy! Just make two bunny ears, slip one under the other, and pull!" Whitney tied her other shoe perfectly (or at least as perfect as a four year old can) and we were out the door.

**PARK XD**

"Whitney! Wait!" The hyper little girl that I call my niece sprinted to the swings as soon as she saw them. She sat on the first available swing and waited patiently for me to come over and push her.

"Do you wanna swing high?" I asked.

"YES!"

"REALLY high?!" I smiled as Whitney nodded enthusiastically. I began to push Whitney carefully so she wouldn't swing too high for a girl her age.

It didn't take long before Whitney got bored of the swings and ran to the slide. She slid down so many times that I lost count. To my surprise, she sat next to me.

"Aunt...Allie..." Whitney began, out of breath. "I have a question."

"Uhm, yes? What is it?" I almost laughed at how formal Whitney sounded.

"Well, I wanna know who you like!" I almost dropped my jaw. "Well, you know...as friends!" I relaxed a bit, surprised at how mature little Whitney sounded.

"Well, I have a friend named Robert...and Eric. We usually call them by their last names though: Robert Chase and Eric Foreman. Uhm...I'm friends with your mom...and these girls at my work. Their names are Britney and Becca." Whitney lit up.

"Britney sounds like Whitney!!" She said excitedly. I nodded with a smile on my face.

"Can I see a picture of Robert?" Whitney sounded so innocent, but I was suspicious that she had some evil master plan inside that head of hers. But I still pulled out my huge grey purse and I dug out the tattered yellow wallet Rob had gotten my a few years back for my birthday. I pulled out a picture of us at lunch. One of the nurses had made a scrapbook for the year and this picture was Rob and I smiling with our arms around each other in the courtyard. It had been spring when the nurse (I think her name was Hannah) took the picture and it was one of my favorites.

"Are you guys dating?" It was almost like I was talking to Becca, not a four year old. "Mommy told me when people are dating, they hug and kiss a lot!" Okay, that didn't sound like Becca, but I must remember she's only four.

I laughed and answered her question. "No, we aren't dating! But we are very good friends and co-workers for a bully named Greg House." I grimaced at his name. For some reason, Whitney did too.

"Well, he looks happy!" Whitney pointed at Rob's face. He did look happy, but that's who he was. Happy Robert Chase. But something was different in this picture. For the first time, I noticed that Rob's eyes were looking over in my direction and his face was slightly turned to look at me also. He looked almost...I couldn't really describe it. It was like he was...in heaven or something...

"Yes, he does..." I said slowly. Whitney smiled and I decided to just forget about it.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

"Aunt Allie? You know Robert?" Whitney asked casually. She had been really out of character today...it was really scary. We were walking home because Whitney was already worn out. As I said, really out of character.

"Of course I know Robert!"

"Is that him?" Whitney pointed across the quiet road. Sure enough, Robert Chase was walking with his hands in his jean pockets and a plain red t-shirt.

"Uh, yes..it is!"

"Let's go talk with him!" Whitney grabbed my arm and dragged me across the empty street, being sure to look both ways three times. She's a very safe little girl...

"Whitney!" I reluctantly followed her, but part of me really wanted to talk to Robert.

"Come on, Aunt Allie!" Whitney held onto my arm the whole way across. Before Chase kept walking after staring for a second, Whitney yelled his name.

"ROBERT CHASE! ROBERT!" She wailed. Chase turned around and walked over to us with a bemused look on his face. He obviously recognized me because he looked relieved to see that I wasn't some stalker with a little girl.

"Uhm...hi?"

"Robert! Hi! I'm Whitney! Hi!" Whitney said all too enthusiastically. "Aunt Allie! Say Hi! It's rude to ignore your very good friends!" I blushed deeply.

"Hi, Rob..."

"So we are very good friends?" Rob smiled.

"That's what Aunt Allie said! You are very happy! I saw a picture of you! Aunt Allie showed me!" Whitney was still really excited and she was literally almost shaking.

"Oh really?" Chase looked up at me with a confused look on, but he had a lopsided smile on his face.

"I...we have to go, Whitney!"

"Wait! Robert, I have to ask you something in private..."

"WHAT?! Whitney...come on!" Too late...Chase had already knelt down to Whitney's level and she began to whisper in his ear. Chase's smile slowly grew bigger as Whitney asked him the "secret question". Chase turned his head to whisper something into Whitney's ear and she turned around and giggled at me. Chase got back up and winked at Whitney.

"What just happened?"

"You'll see Aunt Allie! Well, we better go. Bye-bye Robert!" Again with the grown-up talk. She is NOT middle aged! She's not even 5 yet!

"Bye, Whitney! Nice to meet you! See you at work, Allison!" Chase smiled and walked away.

"Aunt Allie! I _have _to tell you something! It's about Robert!" I rolled my eyes. Whitney is like obsessed with him and she has known him for about 5 minutes in person and almost an hour by name.

"What about him?" I was tired and I just wanted to go home and sleep..or at least wait until Sydney and Ryan got back and then go to my house and sleep.

"He wants to date you!" My eyes widened.

"WHAT?! What did you ask him?"

"I asked him if he wanted to date you! He said 'Yes, but your Aunt Allie doesn't want to date me.' Why not, Aunt Allie? He's so nice!" Whitney sounded like she was going to cry. Something was definitely up...

"Have you met Robert before?"

"Uhmm no..." Whitney looked at the ground. She wasn't the best at lying...

"When did you talk to him before?"

"Well...Mommy had him over for lunch one time and she and Robbie made a plan! Well, it was mostly Mommy, but Robbie agreed! Mommy thinks you and Robbie really love each other!" Whitney insisted.

"Wow." This was something I never expected to happen. I wasn't even aware that Sydney knew Rob. "Do you know how Mommy and Robbie know each other?"

"He was Mommy's doctor when she went to the clin...clinac because of a rash!" So Ryan AND Sydney both went to the clinic at Princeton-Plainsboro?! This was so weird!

"Mommy said Robbie talked about how he knew you and how amazin' you were!" Whitney continued. "She said everytime he mentioned you, his face lit up! You guys are meant to be! Mommy said so!"

Whitney's face was lit up and her eyes were wide.

"Did she really say that?" I asked, but my mind wondered off to Chase and how he really like me. We always hung around each other...I guess I didn't notice his eyes or anything that would indicate that he liked me.

"Yup! And Robbie said he lurveded you!"

"Really?" I walked with Whitney into their home as she nodded. I was walking in a trance as I thought about how he liked, no LOVED me! Chase! I have liked him for the longest time, but I never let it get in the way! I couldn't believe it at all!

"Yup!" Whitney seemed satisfied with this load of information she just laid on me and I just seemed over-whelmed with emotion.

"Robbie and Aunt Allie sittin in a tree!" Whitney sang the song all through the house as I sat at the kitchen table with a goofy smile on my face. Not that it helped, but I just sat there anyways.

Four year olds aren't as stupid as you think...

**---OMG!---**

**Tell me what you think! RNR!**

**Liv  
**


	2. His Smile

**Sorry it took so long. I saw Benjamin Button last night and IT WAS AMAZING!**

**000 CANT WAIT TILL MONDAY 000 HUDDY --- CHAMERON --- I LOVE JESSE SPENCER!---**

Cameron POV still

My heart was racing and my mind was reeling as I went to work the Tuesday after that interesting trip to the park (I used a sick day). I had talked to Sydney for a while about what happened, but she just repeated what Whitney said. I went to work not knowing what Rob was going to do or what he was really thinking because that information was apparently "confidential".

"Morning, Allie." Rob greeted me as I walked into the hospital that morning. I leaned on the nurse's counter, as did he. "I see you decided to show up today. How's Whitney?"

"Very good." I gritted my teeth as to seem angry, but I just couldn't _feel _angry. The feeling of warmth that he _loved _me just overtook and heat of anger.

"Angry much?" Robert smiled. Why must he have the ability to charm people?!

"No, just confused...I spoke with Whitney after you left. She told me that you...met her before?" I almost laughed as Rob was taken aback and his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Hmm...I don't remember that.."

"Really? Because my sister backed her up on that...she said she came to the clinic for a rash and you were her doctor...and you talked about one of your co-workers a lot." Robert was speechless for a moment. I had him trapped in a corner...I just needed to bring out the fists...hehehe.

"Oh...yeah...Nurse...erm..Becca?" He really sucked at lying.

"That was the worst lie ever! I think I trust my sister-in-law more at this point because I can totally see that you're blushing!" Chase blushed deeper. His eyes lowered to the ground and he sighed.

"What are you trying to tell me here?" He met my eyes and I almost lost it. I kept my composure and pulled out the picture. He looked at it for a while before returning it to my hand.

"What?" Rob asked as I stared at him.

"You. Look at your eyes. You look like your in pure bliss."

"I was." This caught my off-guard. I didn't expect him to be so up front about it. But he had to ruin _my _second of bliss by adding,"I mean, I was drinking a chocolate milkshake..."

"CHASE!" I cried in frustration. A few nurses looked over, but quickly got back to work. I lowered my voice. "Just admit it!"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." With that, Chase smiled and walked off.

**OhMyFreakingGawdTheHouseBabyPicIsSoFrigginCUTE!**

I didn't talk to Robert most of the day. Every time he would look at me, I would turn my attention to something else. At lunch, he sat across from me. Of course, I tried to get up. He grabbed my arm and said in a heartbreaking sad voice "Don't go." I didn't. So that's how I ended up sitting across from Robert Chase at lunch.

"What do you want?" I asked, taking a gulp of Cherry Coke.

"To ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Can I see that picture again?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Sure..." I pulled the picture out of my old wallet. Chase smiled at me as he saw the wallet.

"What?" I asked as I slid the picture to him and took a bite of my Poor Boy sandwich.

"I got that wallet for you. For your birthday. Years ago." His smile got bigger with every word.

"So? I like it." I blushed. Chase looked at the picture. He snickered.

"I'm not the only one in bliss." He smiled for the umpteenth time that day. I looked closer at my face in the picture. Sure enough, my head was turned to look in Chase's direction and my eyes were lit up. The corner of my lips were turned up and I looked as if I were looking at the source of my happiness. I gasped. "Wanna tell me something, Allison?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, _Robert_!" He laughed once as I got up and left, my appetite suddenly gone. I sneered at him. He sneered back in a playful manner and did an odd little growl with a pouncing hand motion. I backed away and did the hand signal for "I got my eyes on you". It was like a mini war!

**LIKE TOTALLY!**

"What do you want now?" I groaned as _Robert _sat across from me on Wednesday. He smiled again. Every smile looked different than the last...happier than before.

"To tell you something." I had no idea what he could possibly want to tell me. We had spent all day yesterday and all morning today glaring at each other; me serious, him playful.

"You remember the picture?" He asked, head cocked to the side, eyes shining.

"Uhh...yes.." I had no clue where this was going.

"Well, I wasn't in bliss because of a chocolate milkshake..." He turned a bit pink. He sounded so cute, his Australian accent adding on to the cuteness.

"Oh really?" I smiled inwardly.

"Yeah...it was this girl...next to me that day. She was so beautiful and her eyes caught me. I guess Hannah took the picture just at the right time. I just have this issue...the girl isn't being so nice. I know she thinks I am being a jerk, but I really like her. Do you think you could pass the message to her?" It was so cheesy, but so surreal. It was cute and made me feel really warm inside. I blushed a bit and smiled.

"What do you want me to say, exactly?"

"Tell her I love her. And I want her to be only with me. Forever. And that if she thinks the same that she should kiss me right away and I'll know how she feels. She should get the message soon."

"What does she look like?" My huge smile made my face ache, but I didn't care. I would remember this forever, I just knew it.

"Hmm, a lot like you." Chase supported his chin with his hand, elbow in the center of the table. I leaned in also, taking the same postition as him. Our elbows almost touched and we were less than 5 inches away from each other.

"Oh, I think I know her." I smiled before closing the small space between us.

**OH no MY bad HOMIE!**

That Saturday, Rob and I took a walk in the park. To be exact, the park by Whitney's house. Chase seemed to like that park. We were walking close together with our hands clapsed between us. We walked halfway through the park before a little girl came up to us. It took me a while to notice it was my own niece. When I did notice, I let go of Robert's hand and squatted to meet Whitney's eye level.

"Where's your mommy?" Whitney grinned and pointed to a nearby bench where Sydney was waving to us. Ryan was next to her, grinning like a madman.

"Aunt Allie, are you and Robert dating yet?" Whitney questioned with the voice of a curious four year old, which of course she was.

"Yes...I guess we are." I smiled at her as she smiled showing all of her teeth. Rob smiled at her as he squatted down next to me.

"That's ahmaaayyyzing! Mommy taught me that word!" Whitney beamed. We laughed as she ran back to Sydney.

"Hear that? We're amaaaayzing!" Chase nudged me once we stood back up. I laughed and kissed him as we continued to walk along the path where it had all began.

**xDxDxDxDxDxDxP**

**Like it?? I loved writing this! I really did! Please review this!**

**Liv  
**


End file.
